Wishing for a Better Tomorrow
by Rosy Fire
Summary: On the edge on a forest on the outskirts of Fiore, there was a small house. In that small house lived a beautiful but peculiar young girl and her equally peculiar cat. Her face had never been seen, but rumors said that if did her a favor, she would reward you, by granting your biggest wish. Defitnitely gonna be a NatsuxOC story. Might become rated M for future contents.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Welcome to my new story! Wishing for a Better Tomorrow! This a collab story between me and my friend Queen Flower but she only has an account on fanfiction to write. She's really shy and sweet so she lets me handle all the author notes and she doesn't respond to PMs. Anything you wanna ask her has to go through me!

Anyway! I hope you enjoy the- wait! I still have something to say! This story will still be a Lucy bashing where Lucy is in love with Natsu. If you like Lucy, WALK AWAY NOW AND DON'T SEND ME MEAN REVIEWS AND PMS WHEN I BASH HER!

Now you can enjoy the story!

I only own my character and her cat!

(First chapter (Intro) written by Rosy Fire)

* * *

><p><em>Unknown POV<em>

How long has it been? How long has it been since I came here? Since _she _left me? I don't know. I just count the days as they go by. It's lonely here. I don't have anyone but Sora to talk to. Sometimes I wish that I could leave, leave and see the world. But I have to honor her request. I must stay here until someone worthy appears.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

Chairs, tables and people flew through the air as Fairy Tail fought.

A shirtless dark haired man surrounded by ice lunged at a pink haired person with flaming fists.

A big bulky man yelled out weird catchphrases as he threw people across the room, while a sweet looking white haired girl giggled.

There was a girl clutching a big barrel of alcohol, a girl in blue clothes blasting people with water, a guy with piercings, laughing as he beat up some poor bloke, a cowardly blond girl hiding under a table and a small old man shaking his head above it all.

It was another typical day in Fairy Ta-

PLOP! A cake had just hit the floor

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Someone roared and it started all over again

It was another typical day in Fairy Tail.

Despite all the ruckus and violence though, a small blue haired girl and a white cat stood, staring at the request board. Seemingly unbothered by the noise.

They were either just ignoring it or they had really bad hearing.

Today, Wendy wanted to do a solo mission. She was always relying on others during missions and now she was proving to herself that she could a mission alone. Since it was her first solo mission, she didn't want to pick one too difficult. Her eyes traveled over the board until she found one that was just perfect.

_Capture a theif terrorizing the town. Urgent, help needed immediately._

_Expected time period: One week_

_Location: Borital (Made up)**  
><strong>_

_Reward: 200,000 Jewels_

Wendy frowned at the reward. Such a high reward for such a simple mission. It's was obvious that there was something more. She took the flyer off of the board and walked over to Mira, who was humming and cleaning a glass.

"Mira-san!" She said, "Can I go on this mission?"

Mira looked up. She took the flyer from her hand and studied it. "Alone?"

Wendy nodded with a determined look on her face. "Yes I want to go on my first solo mission!"

At that moment, Erza appeared next to them.

"Did I hear that you wanted to go on a solo mission, Wendy?" She said.

Wendy sweatdropped. "Uh-huh! I want to go on a mission by myself. I'm always depending on everyone else and I want that to change!"

Erza nodded in understanding. She took the flyer out of Mira's hands and looked it over. After a moment, she frowned. "The reward is very high for such a simple mission."

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that too. There's definitely something more to this mission and I want to risk it."

Erza frowned again, hesitating. "Alright. But if you are not back in 1 and a half weeks, we will come after you."

Wendy smiled big. "Thank you! I'm sure that there will be no problems!"

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip, 2 days later<em>

After everyone had said goodbye to Wendy, she headed to the Magnolia train station with Carla. It was at times like this when she would feel grateful that she didn't get motion sickness like other Dragon Slayers. Borital was quite far. It would take 6 hours to get there by train. It would be very unfortunate to have sickness the entire time. _**  
><strong>_

After the train stopped at Borital, Wendy and Carla headed to the client's house. He was also the Mayor of the town. On the way there, Wendy started to think about what the client could be hiding.

"Carla, what do you think about this mission?"

Carla looked at Wendy. "Maybe the thief is just powerful and the Mayor really wants him gone."

Wendy thought about that. "Could be," she said and left the subject alone.

* * *

><p><em>Quick Carla's POV<em>

I looked over at Wendy, unable to tell her what I really thought. I had a vision. The vision didn't seem bad and I didn't want to worry her.

_A blonde person stood in front of Wendy. Her face was shadowed but she was no doubt beautiful. Wendy was smiling and saying something that Carla couldn't hear. The blonde girl touched the top of Wendy's head and said something. Carla could just barely make out one sentence._

_...What do you wish for?..._

* * *

><p>How do you all like the first chapter? Read and review please<p> 


	2. Non-human

Sup people! Rosy Fire here! Presenting you with the next chapter written by Queen Flower! Hope you enjoy.

Thank you to all the people that favorited and followed my story! Still no reviews though...

I only own my characters and the plot!

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

Wendy walked through the town looking for the Mayor's house, while she thought what the flyer could be leaving out. When she got to the Mayor's house, she rung the doorbell and waited.

The door opened and Wendy saw a young woman wearing a maid's outfit. The maid, (_P__robably, unless the Mayor had a weird fetish_, Wendy thought) looked down at Wendy with surprised. "Who are you?" She said.

Wendy straightened and said "I'm the mage that the Mayor hired to capture the thief."

The maid looked at her with distaste. "Stop kidding around, the Mayor doesn't have time to play with bratty kids like you. Go home and eat some candy or something."

What the maid said really offended Wendy because she gave the maid one of her rare scowls and said, "Excuse me miss, but despite my age, I am a very capable mage of Fairy Tail." She flashed the maid her guild mark, which made her eyes widen. "So can you please show me to the Mayor."

The maid stared at Wendy for another moment before leading her inside. Wendy politely thanked her and followed her in. They walked along a series of twisting halls until they finally reached a room. The maid knocked on the door and Wendy could hear a soft "come in." The maid opened the door and gestured for Wendy to follow her.

Inside, Wendy saw a tall, bald man sipping a cup of coffee. The man looked up when Wendy and Carla came in, and set his coffee down. He laced his fingers and gestured for Wendy to sit on the sofa opposite of him.

It was silent until the mayor spoke up. "So, you are the mage that Fairy Tail sent to help."

Wendy nodded. "Yes sir. You can count on me."

The Mayor nodded. "Good. Now, on to more important matters. The thief has been hanging around the forest outside of the town. There is no pattern to who he attacks, and the people of this town really want him gone as soon as possible. He doesn't go into the town, but rather, he attacks the passing people."

Wendy nodded, taking all the information in. The Mayor paused for a brief moment and continued when Wendy asked him to.

"Just hang around the forest after dark, he should try to rob you. And, if you see anyone else in the forest, please tell me immediately. There shouldn't be anyone out after dark."

Wendy nodded again. "I'll definitely catch the thief, Mayor-san."

And in all her excitement, she didn't see that the Mayor's smile turned a tiny bit sinister.

* * *

><p>Wendy and Carla sat at a small cafe and waited for nighttime. Wendy was a little nervous about her first solo mission and was bouncing slightly in her seat.<p>

"Carla! I'm about to do my first solo mission! Wish me luck!" Carla smiled slightly. She opened her mouth to wish her luck but closed it and frowned.

"You didn't ask the Mayor why the reward was so high."

Wendy frowned too. "Yeah, I forgot. Sorry Carla."

Carla sighed. "Its okay I guess."

Wendy smiled brightly. "But maybe the Mayor just really wanted the thief captured. The Mayor said it himself didn't he? The people in the town wants the thief gone as soon as possible. Maybe he's just desperate."

Carla nodded hesitantly. "Maybe..." She still hadn't told Wendy about her vision yet. She didn't feel threatened by the vision but she still had a feeling, one she couldn't describe. It was like a voice in the back of her head, telling her that things would never be the same again.

* * *

><p>Nighttime came very quickly and Wendy felt very nervous. She was about to do her first solo mission. The Mayor had given her some fancy clothes and jewelry so she looked rich, or at least well off.<p>

She was wearing a cute white, silk dress with ruffles and straps. Around her neck was an emerald necklace and on her right shoulder was a midnight black messenger bag. Her hair was in a pretty ponytail with various sparkly accessories. All in all, she looked like a typical little rich girl.

She walked along the forest with Carla following high in the air. Her eyes darted around cautiously as she walked. For a while there was nothing out of of the ordinary, until something jumped out of the bushes and hurtled towards Wendy.

She immediately got in a defensive stance and swung her leg around, hitting the blur and sending it crashing into a tree. When she got a good look at the figure, she was stunned.

Instead of a person, like she expected, there was puppet.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Just kidding, I'm not that cruel! Besides, Queeny made the chapter much longer. So what's the deal with the puppet? She sure is a good author!<strong>

* * *

><p>Wendy was shocked. She inched closer to the dollpuppet. It looked like it was broken. She looked over to her right, where Carla had just landed.

"Don't go near it Wendy. It might still be dangerous."

Wendy nodded. "What do you think it is? Do you think this is just a decoy? What if the real thief is still out there?"

"I don't know Wendy. I think the best thing to do now is to tell the m-" At that moment, another blur came out of the trees and slammed into Wendy. She went flying but managed to land on her feet.

**"Sky Dragon's Roar!" **Wendy yelled and a huge tornado of wind came out of her mouth. It hit the cloaked figure but only seemed to make him stumble. He got up again and ran into the woods.

Wendy and Carla ran after him until they stopped at a clearing. Cloak guy ran at them again.

**"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** She yelled, crossing her arms and then swinging them out. The cloaked figure was hit by the attack and sent backwards. It got up and lunged again. In midair, his hood came off, revealing a non-human face.

"Another puppet?!" Wendy exclaimed, shocked. She dropped her guard for a second, enough for the puppet to slash a knife across her abdomen. Wendy coughed and fell back to the ground.

The puppet rushed towards her again and Wendy squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the final blow, but it never came. She hesitantly opened her eyes, and saw the puppet holding a struggling Carla in one hand. It's face tilted to the side, as if confused. Before Wendy could do or say anything, the puppet's mouth cranked open and blew a green gas over Carla. Carla slumped in the puppet's hold.

"Carla!" Wendy cried in alarm, before the puppet turned its head over to Wendy.

Its mouth opened and blew the gas over Wendy, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>Whoo! Cliffhanger! Hope that didn't make you readers upset! Anyways, review! It would make me very happy.<p> 


	3. Brink of Death

Hey guys! Are you happy to hear from me again? I know I am! I promise that this story won't be like my last, I already have half the story in my head.

Like most of you, I have school. I sometimes don't have time to update so please understand!

Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter, brought to you by me! Rosy Fire!

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

When Wendy woke up, the first thing she saw was grass. Well, she was on the ground after all. She sat up, still feeling a little groggy. She looked around confused, until the memories of her battle with the creepy puppet came into her mind. Her whipped around to try to locate Charla.

She saw Charla lying on her side a couple feet away from her. Wendy immediately rushed over and began to try to heal her. When Charla's eyes fluttered open, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Where are we?" Charla asked.

Wendy shook her head. "I don't know. I just woke up."

After Wendy helped Charla up, they began to walk around. They didn't know how much time passed, just that they were lost and tired. Suddenly, Wendy's head lifted up.

"What's wrong Wendy?" Charla asked.

Wendy turned, sniffing the air. "I smell blood coming from that way." They exchanged glances and Wendy ran towards the source of the blood with Charla trailing closely behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Somebody has to clear this up for me. Is Charla's name Charla or Carla?<strong>

* * *

><p>Wendy could smell the blood clearer and more strongly as she ran.<p>

"Do you think that it's the theif?" she asked Charla.

Next to her, Charla shook her head. "I don't think he would reveal himself. It could be a trap, but it could also be a person in need. There's only one way to find out." Wendy nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence.

Wendy ran into a clearing where the smell of blood was almost overpowering. She stopped in the middle and looked around.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?" There was no response.

"I could have sworn there was someone here." She muttered under her breath. She continued to look around the clearing with Charla. Wendy was about to give up until she heard Charla call for her.

"Wendy, I think this is the person you were looking for." Wendy hurried over to Charla who was facing some bushes. She peeked into the bushes and gasped.

**(By the way, this is gonna be one of those fics where the OC is more beautiful than all the other characters. Queen Flower says that that'll make her Mary Sue-ish but don't worry, I'll make her personality unique. I want my OC to be better than all the other females! Besides, aren't all female FT OCs in a way, Mary Sue-ish? I won't ruin the story Queeny, I promise!)**

The girl had long blonde hair that ended at her back, and long eyelashes that framed her eyes perfectly. She had a very gorgeous body too. Her breasts weren't crazy big, like Lucy **(I despise that girl) **but much bigger than average. Her legs were long and thin and her hips curved outwards onto a perfect waist. Wendy was jealous. The mysterious girl practically defined beauty.

...At least she would, if she wasn't covered in blood and dirt.

Wendy immediately knelt down next to her and began to treat her wounds. They were serious. A knife wound in her abdomen, long gashes on her right arm and leg and burns covering her left leg. Her clothes were torn and covered with leaves and dirt. Wendy fretted for the girl's life, but was determine to save her. Charla just looks on in shock.

This person... She was blonde and very beautiful, just like the person in her vision. Was this the girl? She didn't seem like a threat in her vision and she definitely didn't look like one now. No, this girl was on the brink of death.

Charla continued to look on. Wendy looked a little pale, but was making really good progress. The knife wound had stopped bleeding and now she was working on the gashes on her arm and leg.

For the next hour and a half, Wendy continued to heal her, until she collapsed from the strain. The burns had been healed for the most part, the knife wound was closed and the gashes were reduced to small scratches. She did a really good job. Wendy couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride. She had improved a lot since she joined Fairy Tail. Years ago, she wouldn't have been able to do this, but now, she had just saved a person's life.

Wendy lied on the floor, huffing and panting, but smiling. Charla hovered over her, worriedly.

"Are you okay? Did that put too much strain on your body?" She said with concern.

Wendy shook her head tiredly. "A little, but I'll be fine soon. I just need a bit of rest." For a few minutes, she stayed on the floor catching her breath, until curiosity got the better of her and she sat up.

She turned her body towards the stranger and began to study her closely. Wendy could sense magic in her and assumed she was a mage. She leaned in to look for a guild mark or anything of that variety and gasped when she felt something hitting her stomach. She tumbled back and coughed. When she looked up, she was shocked.

There, in front of her stood an exceed.

The exceed was small. It might've been a baby but Wendy didn't know. It looked like a she and was a deep sunset blue in color. She was standing in front of the person and staring up at Wendy. Suddenly she bowed.

"I saw you healing her. Thank you for that. Also, sorry for hitting you. I was going to fast and lost my balance."

"T-that's okay. I'm sure you didn't mean it. And if it's not too rude of me to ask, is she a Dragon Slayer? Since all dragon slayers have exceeds." She saw surprise flit across the exceed's face.

"I didn't know that all Dragon Slayers had exceeds. Oh well, I guess you learn something new everyday. My name is Sora, and yes, she is a Dragon Slayer." Wendy's eyes widened. "Her name is Sophie, if you were wondering. As for what kind of Dragon Slayer she is, you'll have to find out yourself."

Wendy's eyes were still wide. Another Dragon Slayer! She couldn't wait to tell Natsu-san and Gajeel-san! Her attention went back to the exceed, Sora, when she spoke again.

"Since you know our names, can I know your's? I'm assuming you are a Dragon Slayer too." **('Dragon Slayer' is a holy term! It must be capitalized at all times! When I tell Queeny that, she just rolls her eyes at me. Pft, what does she know?)**

"O-oh right! I'm Wendy, and this is Charla," she said, gesturing to Charla. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer. It's nice to meet you!"

Sora smiled. "Sophie will be happy to meet another Dragon Slayer. She's been alone for so long. It'd be good for her to talk to someone. I assume you're tired. Our house isn't far from here, we can go there if you want."

Wendy nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

Sora smiled. She walked over to Sophie and picked her up carefully and began to fly slowly in the opposite direction. Wendy didn't have to run or fly with Charla, she just walked.

After walking for a while, Wendy saw a small but beautiful house in a clearing surrounded by roses and tulips. Sora flew over to the door and motioned for Wendy to open the door. She hurried over and twisted the doorknob stepping to the side to let Sora in.

Wendy followed Sora to what looked like the living room. Sora set Sophie down on the couch and turned towards Wendy and Charla.

"If you're hungry, the kitchen is full stocked. Help yourself."

As Charla flew off towards the kitchen, Wendy shook her head. "No thank you, I'm not that hungry right now. If you don't mind actually though, can I ask a few more questions?"

Sora nodded. "Knock yourself out. Sit down, might as well make yourself comfortable."

Wendy smiled. "Thank you. And, um, I wanted to ask why Sophie doesn't want her element to be revealed." The dark blue exceed hesitated.

"Sophie's magic is very rare and special. Many people have tried to take advantage of her in the past. It's just a cauti- Oh! Sophie's waking up. You can ask her yourself."

Sure enough, the blonde Dragon Slayer was stirring in her sleep. First her hand moved, then her legs and finally,

Her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a mini profile of my OC, Sophie in case you're curious, or if you just want to find out by reading, skip this section, but be sure to read the author's note!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Full Name<span>: _Sophie Hyeverith (So-FEE HE-ve-REETH)

_Dragon Parent: _Isaveri, the Wish Dragon

_Magic: _Wish Dragon Slayer

_Family Status: _Mother: Deceased, Father: Deceased, Sister: Deceased

_Exceed Partner: _Sora, dark blue, slightly smaller than average

_Description: _Average height, long blonde hair that reaches middle back with a fringe that covers her left eye. Big chest, slim waist, long legs, all in all, a great body.

Her eyes are very unique. Soft pink that fades into purple then a deep blue, like a sunset.

* * *

><p>Author's note! Still no reviews guys! I'm sad! Please leave a review!<p>

Stayed tuned to the next chapter, which Queeny is going to write!


	4. Wishes for the Little People

What's up readers? How's it going? Hope you guys liked my last chapter.

Thanks to _treeofsakuras,_ and_ Yours truly - Pride, _for reviewing my story, but special thanks to _AtomicProBomb _for all of your support and encouragement!

Anyways, give it up for chapter 4, written by Queen Flower! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing beautifully, unique eyes, the color of the sunset. She held her head and shook it a few times. She coughed once then looked around.

"Sora?" She called. Even her voice was beautiful. The exceed in question flew over to her and sat in her lap. "What's going on Sora?"

"Nothing much. Anyways, these people saved your life after the Mayor attacked you."

Sophie turned her head towards Wendy. "Well then, thank you for saving my life." Wendy barely heard her, she was too focused on the new piece of information that she learned.

"The... Mayor?" She said in shock. Was the Mayor really behind all of this? Was he the controller of the puppet that attacked them? If he really was the one who attacked Sophie-san, than he must've had a reason. She couldn't believe it. "Was the Mayor really the one who attacked you? It might've been something else. Maybe you're mistaken."

Sophie scowled. "Yeah, of course he had a reason. Just not a good one. He's been causing trouble for me and Sora for years. It's why we hide in the woods. That and another reason. The Mayor's not who he seems to be. His real identity is Kuroto Ita. He's an ex-mage. He was kicked out of his guild and arrested by the Magic Council for murdering his fellow guildmates on a mission." Wendy gasped. "He broke out of prison by killing his guards. He fled to this town, changed his appearance and identity and started a new life."

Wendy let that sink in. It was a lot to take in. "But wait, why is he targeting you? Why did he hire me for that mission? I don't get it."

Sophie sighed. "When he first came to this town, he heard about an inhabitant who's magic could grant people's wishes. He asked around, but even the townspeople themselves didn't know exactly who it was, just that at the end of every week, the people would write their wishes on a piece of paper and leave it in a basket near the entrance of the town. The day after that, people would have their wishes granted. Small things like "Please let it be sunny tomorrow," or "Please help me find my lost pet cat" were immediately granted. Other things like "I wish that my Grandpa would recover from his sickness," and "Please let me get more customers for my store" were occasionally granted. But sometimes, bigger and better wishes were granted."

Wendy sat dumbfounded. Someone who's magic could grant wishes. It sounded like something out of a fairy tale. But suddenly she realized something. Why this Kuroto person, the Mayor would be after Sophie.

"You were that person weren't you? The one who granted wishes. He wanted your power," Wendy said in awe.

Sophie sighed again. "Yep. I'm the Wish Dragon Slayer. My mother was the Wish Dragon, Isaveri. It sounds like an odd magic but it's really useful in battle actually. When my dragon left me, I traveled around for quite some time. I found Sora's egg and she became my best friend."

She stopped to smile softly down at her exceed. "When I came across the town, the people were sympathetic towards my situation. I told them that my mom left me. The townspeople were kind to me, they gave me food and a shelter, for free. I decided that I would repay their kindness. Isaveri told me which kind of wishes I could grant and which kind I couldn't, so that the balance of the world would never be disturbed. Wishes can only be granted to good people for good causes. I did my best to follow that rule."

Sophie took a deep breath, and continued to talk. "At first, I did simple things, like grant some kids' birthday wishes. Then, I started to grant other random wishes that people wished. When people realized that the odd things that they wished for were really coming true, they got excited and started to wish for things. They were all really reasonable, mind you, they were good people. It's just that they were wishing too frequently, I got overwhelmed, so I took a big risk. I still wanted to help out the people of that town, they did so much for me."

She smiled, as if reminiscing about her past. "I created a big container/basket and put it near the front of the village. I also created a sign that said. "Put all wishes in basket at the end of every week." The people, of course, were shocked that a person could have been behind the wishes, but they did what I told them to do."

Sophie took another deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. "Anyways, Kuroto heard about my powers. He began to poke around. He actually came really close to finding out who I was. Kuroto, ever since day one, made me nervous, so I was prepared. He traced me all the way to my house. I was wearing my cloak so that he couldn't see my face. He tried to capture me but I fled into the forest. He tried to follow me but I managed to lose him. Ever side then he's been looking for me."

An angry look came across her face. "That bastard gained the trust of the townspeople and became the Mayor, which made it worse for me. He hired mages to capture a "thief" or "beast" that lived in the forest. He used the same scheme every time. The mage would go into the forest, and Kuroto would send one of his puppets to attack him or her."

Sora flew off of Sophie's lap and into the kitchen, mumbling something about water. "Kuroto was a powerful person, often defeating the hired mage and severely wounding them. He would leave the body in the forest and wait. At first, I didn't know what was going on, so I would approach the person and try to treat their wounds, only to discover that it was a trap. After a while, I just stopped helping them altogether because Kuroto could not afford to have the mage die. It would draw too much attention. He was forced to bring the mage back and get them treatment. Last night, somehow, a puppet ambushed me. I was able to use the last of my magic to transport him somewhere else. Unfortunately, I think that I put him somewhere near you. I apologize for that. Thank god that you found me, or I really would've died."

Wendy was silent. "Why don't you leave?" She said in a small voice.

Sophie smiled sadly. "I don't anywhere to go. Plus, I couldn't possible defeat Kuroto by myself. I'm stuck here, possibly for the rest of my life."

But Wendy didn't hear her. She had already made up her mind. "Join Fairy Tail, Sophie-san!"

Sophie looked up, clearly surprised. "E-eh?

"Join Fairy Tail! You said it yourself, didn't you? You don't have anywhere to go. Join Fairy Tail, it can be your home!"

Sophie blinked. Tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "Thanks, that's the first time that anyone has ever said something like that to me. But I have to turn down your offer. I don't want you or any of your friends to get caught up in my mess. Besides, I think that you should go, before Kuroto gets suspicious."

Wendy nodded and stood up, Carla hovering next to her. "Thank you for your hospitality."

She and Carla walked over to the door and began to walk out, but not before turning around. "Fairy Tail will help you, Sophie-san! And when we do, you'll have to join us!" She said, walking out.

Sophie was left alone in her house. As she sat there, staring at her door, she tried to find some explanation for the warm feeling in her chest.

* * *

><p><em>Back in town<em> **(Because let's face it, we all wanna get to the good stuff)  
><strong>

Wendy rang the doorbell on the door of the Mayor's house, Carla next to her. Once again, the maid opened the door with a look of surprise.

"You're back." The way that she said it made it sound like a question. "Well come in, the Mayor is expecting you."

"Thank you," Wendy said, like the polite and respectful girl that she was. She walked in a little tense. Now that she knew the kind of person that the Mayor was, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous, going into his home. She could smell Carla's anxiety too.

As she walked in, she couldn't help but feel a sense of Deja vu. The Mayor (Kuroto) was sitting on the couch, calmly gazing at Wendy. This went on for a few more minutes, with Wendy getting more and more nervous and tense, until she finally decided to break the silence.

"I-I'm so sorry, there was no sign of the thief. I think he knew what you were planning." It was a bad lie and Wendy knew it, but the best thing that she could do right now was hope that the Mayor bought it.

The Mayor/Kuroto sighed. "I suppose that that is not your fault. Thank you for trying, but since you did not complete the mission, I'm afraid that I can't give you the reward."

"I-I understand that sir, I'm so sorry." Wendy stuttered. Something about the way that the Mayor looked at her unnerved her.

"Did you at least find anything suspicious at all. A person, place, anything?" The Mayor pressed.

"I'm sorry sir but I didn't see anything at all." When Wendy looked up, she felt even more nervous. The Mayor obviously didn't believe her. She tensed, ready to fight, but was surprised when the Mayor got up and walked towards the door.

"You can leave," he said. And he disappeared down the hallway.

Wendy wasted no time, rushing out of the house and to the train station. A feeling of dread weighed at the bottom of her stomach. _Sophie-san..._

* * *

><p><em>Timeskip, 6 hours, back at Magnolia.<em>

Wendy ran to the guild as fast as she could, Carla flying right next to her. She ran over a small bridge before colliding with someone. She looked up and saw Lucy. **(I hate this girl****) **

"Woah! Wendy! What's the big rush?" Lucy exclaimed. Wendy quickly got up and bowed deeply.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy-san, but I'm in a big hurry right now, I can't talk! Come to the guild!" And with that, she shot off, Carla close behind her.

_What could that be about? _Lucy thought, and quickly ran after her.

* * *

><p>Wendy burst into the guild, panting and huffing for breath. Immediately, all heads turned over to her. Some looked worried. She would have been embarrassed any other time, but right now, there were more important things. Wendy vaguely heard Mira asking from the background if she was okay and Carla patting her back.<p>

"Natsu-san! Erza-san! Gray-san! Are they here right now?" She asked quickly. Immediately, Erza appeared. Natsu and Gray jumped up from their fight. All three of them looked at Wendy with concern on their faces. By then all the Fairy Tail members were staring at Wendy

"What's wrong Wendy? Did something happen on your mission?" Erza asked. Wendy nodded quickly and opened her mouth to speak, but ended up coughing.

"Go get some water," Carla said, "I'll explain." Wendy darted over to the bar and everyone turned their attention to Carla.

"Where's Gajeel? He might want to hear this too." Gajeel looked up from where he was sitting with Pantherlily.

"Yeah?" He grunted. "I'm listening." Carla nodded and began to speak.

"On Wendy's mission, she met a Dragon Slayer." Everyone looked shocked, especially Natsu and Gajeel. "But not any Dragon Slayer. This one is special."

"How so?" Erza asked. "Why is she special?" Natsu and Gajeel were looking at her expectantly. Carla hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should tell everyone Sophie's element. Considering how much grief it caused her, Carla thought that it would be better if Sophie told them herself.

"First of all, it's a she. And you know how Natsu's element is fire and Gajeel's element is iron? Well her element is special. I don't think that it's my place to tell you, but, it really is something. Because of her powers, she's being hunted by a dark mage. Wendy wants to help her. " Immediately, people started to imagine what element kind could be special enough for a dark mage to want. Natsu and Gajeel were quiet.

Lucy walked into the guild, complaining about how heavy her breasts were. She quickly saw the mood of the atmosphere and stopped talking. Wendy walked over to where Carla was. She bowed deeply.

"Please help me! I don't think that I can defeat the mage by myself, but I promised that I would help her, and that I would bring her to Fairy Tail, so that she'd never be alone again!" The whole guild was quiet. Wendy thought that they would reject, but they burst into cheers of "Of course!" and claps. She looked up gratefully. "Thank you," she whispered.

The master, who had been listening the whole time, nodded. Of course they would help a person in need. Then he smiled triumphantly. If this girl joined, Fairy Tail would have five Dragon Slayers, something practically unheard of. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus and this new girl. He couldn't wait to brag about this at next master's meeting.

"Of course I am coming," Erza said. Natsu jumped up.

"I'm coming too, I wanna meet this new chick!" Gray shoved Natsu out of the way.

"Me too!" Lucy walked up to them. Mira had filled her in.

"Well I guess I'll come too, even though there's no reward." **(I HATE that. Lucy is always complaining about her rent. There are plenty of quests that pay a decent amount and is not dangerous. She's just chicken. ****Her current one is only fucking 70,000 a month, and in Fairy Tail, that's very little. If s****he still can't afford that, then she should just get an apartment or house that's cheaper. God I hate her. You don't need fancy things to live comfortably.)**

Wendy nodded. "We have to hurry. The longer I wait, the more uncomfortable and nervous I feel. I think Sophie-san is in trouble."

"That's a nice name. Reminds me of someone." Natsu said randomly. Gray and Erza nodded. Lucy glanced at Natsu.

"We have to go as soon as possible! The fastest way to get to where Sophie-san is is by train." At the word "train," Natsu's face turned green.

"Let's go then! We have no time to waste!" Erza said.

"Let's go!"

* * *

><p>So? Thoughts? Comments? Tell me! Anyway, I know that Carla had a vision, but Queeny told me that there was no way to incorporate it into the story. She keeps saying "I told you so." So yea, we're gonna pretend that Carla never got the vision! Sorry!<p>

Anyway, for those of you who tried to look Queeny up, it's no use. She changed her pen name a bunch of times and created a whole new account. She won't tell me what it is.

I might've spammed her old account a few hundred times (I'm not kidding!) for fun. Not all at once, of course. Over the course of a month of so. She says that I'm annoying. Can you believe that? No, wait, don't answer that.

Be sure to check out my next chapter! Bye!


	5. Rushing to Help

Hello, and welcome to the newest installment of "Wishing for a Better Tomorrow." Lately, I've been thinking of changing the name. Should I?

Anyways, this chapter's written by me. So sorry that it took so long

_treeofsakuras: _Yes, they do know each other from somewhere, they've met, briefly, but I won't spoil anymore or Queeny will kill me.

_AtomicProBomb: _Yeah well, Sophie is a pretty name, and this is not the US.

_Kristi99989_: Why thank you! I'm glad that you like it.

_Insignia7_: I'm a girl, at least I was the last time I checked. Anyway, as you all know, I'm working on this tory with a friend and she and I have different writing speeds. My friend updates more often than I do, but sometimes, we both just don't have any ideas. I'm glad that you're liking the story

_Rajo_: Thank you! I'm glad that someone likes my rants. No one ever listens to my rants, they all think that it's annoying. (*cough* Queeny *cough*)

Now then, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person POV<em>

Wendy fidgeted anxiously in her seat. She stared out of the window, wondering if she would get there in time to save Sophie. The last time she was at Borital, the Mayor had definitely seen through her lie. Wendy would never be able to live with herself if Sophie died because of her. She continued to look out the window, wishing that the train would go faster.

Erza noticed Wendy's nervousness and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure that Sophie will be fine. From what you've told us about her, she's seems like a strong girl." She said.

"I know, but I don't want Sophie-san to get hurt because of me." Wendy said, bouncing up and down a little. She looked over at Natsu, who's face was greener than usual. "Are you okay, Natsu-san?"

He lifted one hand up weakly. "T-t-troia." He groaned and then barfed out of the window.

Wendy nodded. "I guess. This train ride will last a few more hours and Sophie-san needs all the help that she can get." She scooted over to where Natsu sat and began to cast the troia **(PS. I know that in the anime, Natsu became immune to Troia but there was nothing about that in the manga, so in this story, Natsu will not be immune to Troia. He will build up resistance, but he will not be immune.)**

Immediately, Natsu sat up and cheered. He stuck his head out of the window and breathed deeply. "Ah, the wind feels so nice."

Wendy smiled at being able to ease his pain a little, but her smile faltered when she thought about how much pain Sophie-san might've been in right at that moment. She just hoped that she made it in time.

* * *

><p><em>3rd Person's POV, Sophie's house<em>

Sophie sat on her couch, hugging Sora. She looked out the window, wistfully. Sora looked up at her, worriedly.

"Hey, Sophie, we should've let Wendy help. You and I both know, how much you want a family." Sophie didn't budge. Her eyes were blank, lifeless, unblinking. "Sophie? Is it happening again? Do you want me to leave you alone?" But Sophie still didn't respond. Her grip tightened until Sora was suffocating, then suddenly loosened. Sora flew out of her arms and stared sadly at her partner.

"You don't have to suffer through this alone you know,"the exceed whispered. With tears on her eyes, Sora gently lowered Sophie onto the couch and left the room.

Sophie laid there, completely still, her eyes still the way that they were before, open and blank, with no emotion, life or any sign that she was still alive.

* * *

><p>Sophie's vision was fuzzy. She couldn't see, her hair was blocking her eyes and the light was too bright. She blinked a few times and thought about what happened. It happened again. Just like it had been happening ever since Isaveri left. Back then, her mother had been able to stop these fits, or mini comas as Sora liked to called them. Isaveri had given her something for the comas, medicine, but she didn't take it, it put her in too much pain and made her tired. Of course, Sophie knew how bad these mini comas were for her health, but she didn't particularly care. She had nothing to live for anyway. No purpose.<p>

She lifted herself off of the couch, slowly. She began to look around. She stood up and dragged her feet to the kitchen. Sora wasn't there. Sophie checked the living room again, the bathroom, and the bedroom, but she wasn't there. If Sora wasn't in the house, she probably was on the roof or buying groceries. Sophie slowly shuffled outside and was hit by a blue blur.

"Sophie! You're okay! That actually wasn't that long! Only 14 hours, a new record." Sora sounded excited, but the sounds were coming a little blurry to Sophie. 14 hours. That was shorter than any of the previous mini comas. The longest being 4 and a half weeks, like an actual coma. On average, it only lasted 3-4 days. 14 hours, what did that mean?

Sophie settled for snuggling Sora closer and drowsily walking to her little cottage. She made it halfway before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Sora flew out of her arms in a hurry, her eyes wide. Looking down, she saw the blade of a knife, and blood. Lots and lots of blood.

* * *

><p><em>Still 3rd Person POV (Back with Team Natsu) <em>

Wendy practically flew out of the train. She jumped up and down impatiently in her spot, waiting for the others to get out of the train. The feeling of dread had gotten stronger. She felt that if she didn't hurry, something horrible would happen.

Immediately after her and Carla, Natsu and Happy burst out of the train. Natsu was gasping for breath and practically kissing the ground. Gray came out next, shaking his head at the pink-haired Dragon Slayer, followed by Lucy and Erza who was immediately looking around.

"Come on guys! We have to hurry! We have to find Sophie-san!" Wendy rushed out.

Lucy looked at her in disbelief. "But we didn't get checked into an inn or anything yet! I'm tired and hungry, can't we wait and rest for a few hours?"

Wendy shook her head rapidly. "No! We have to go now! Sophie-san could be dying!"

Next to her, Erza nodded her head. "I agree. We can afford to waste a few hours. Even a few minutes could mean the difference between life and death."

Lucy grumbled in disappointment and mumbled a soft "okay," and with that, they were off. Wendy led them through the town to the forest where Sophie lived.

"Here we are. I still remember Sophie-san's scent." As everyone rushed into the forest, they didn't notice Natsu sniff the air and widen his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, ladies and gentlemen. You might know me as the one that Rosy Fire calls "Queeny." Nice to meet you. I have included this little note to inform you that Rosy has been in an accident kind of thing. She is currently recovering, so until she gets better, I will be taking over this account and writing this story.<strong>

**I will also be writing a new story and releasing it on this account. It is called "All I Need," and it's a Naruto fic. If you're interested, I will post a notice on this story when the first chapter comes out**


End file.
